Dreams
by Brennan's Angel
Summary: It's various dreams of Shalimar and Brennan being in a Relationship. Please R&R Shippers- BS all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X Show, and never will, and there characters the only thing I own is this story.  
  
A/N: Parings: Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
Summary: It's various of dreams of Shalimar and Brennan in a Relationship.  
  
Shalimar had wakened up with Brennan in Bed, Shalimar looked at Brennan while, he was sleeping. Brennan was squeezing her, Shalimar grins, and goes back to sleep. Shalimar was awake, and had a dream about Brennan, Brennan knocks at the door, and comes in.  
  
Shalimar said confused, "Um. Weird Dream." Shalimar nods, and forgets about the dream.  
  
"You awake, sleepy head."  
  
"Brennan, were you in my bed this morning or was it my imagination?"  
  
Brennan asked, "No Why? Shalimar."  
  
Shalimar said wondering, "No Reason at all I guess it was a dream."  
  
"Were you dreaming about me?"  
  
Shalimar said ignoring Brennan, "Don't get your hopes up, Brennan. It's not that big of deal."  
  
Brennan wondered why Shalimar didn't tell her about the dream. Brennan told Jesse about Shalimar.  
  
"Jesse, Shalimar had a dream about me, and doesn't want to tell me what if it could be bad."  
  
"Don't worry, but Brennan dreams are not real."  
  
Brennan asked, "What if it happens to come true?"  
  
"Well, Did you ask her what is it about?"  
  
Brennan responded, "That's the problem Jesse, she won't tell about the dream." "Go, Talk to Shalimar, and convince her to tell you about the dream." Brennan said, "Ok, I'll try, but what happens if it keeps happening again."  
  
"Just go, and tell her, but what if it is a good dream."  
  
Brennan was happy and said, "A Good Dream gees, I don't know about that." Brennan went to look for Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar was thinking about the dream all day, but she couldn't get it of her mind. Shalimar was reading a book she took out of the cabinet. Shalimar had to get her mind of the dream. Brennan knocks at the door, and comes in.  
  
Shalimar asked, "Brennan, would you just let the dream go?"  
  
Brennan said, "Can't let go of the dream Shalimar." Brennan added, "I want to know what happens to me in the dream."  
  
"Can't tell you Brennan, but it's personal."  
  
"Just tell me, Is it a good dream or bad dream?"  
  
Shalimar smiled, and said, "It's good Brennan really good."  
  
Brennan was relieved, and said, "Oh Good, you had me worried there for a moment I thought it was a bad dream."  
  
"Why Brennan?" Shalimar added, "Dreams aren't real you know."  
  
"You, may never know it could happen?"  
  
"Only, if you want to it comes true."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar just kept on talking through the night they were in the bed. Shalimar had dropped the book, and Brennan had noticed she had fallen asleep, and he tugged in the blanket for her. Brennan went to sleep also.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~ Please R&R Chapter 2 coming soon  
Need Comments please 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X Show and never will, and their character the only thing I own is this story.  
  
Shalimar woke up finds out that Brennan had fallen asleep in her bed just like the dream. Brennan woke up and said, "Hi, You just woke up?"  
  
Shalimar said, "Yeah, This can't be it came true."  
  
Getting up from the bed Brennan said, "What came true?" Brennan added, "Is it the Dream you had?"  
  
Shalimar ignored Brennan, and said, "Never mind, Brennan, I don't want to tell you ok."  
  
Brennan was thinking 'Why is this dream important to her? Why she won't tell me?'  
  
"What could it be about?" Brennan heads to the bathroom, and brushes his teeth, and his hair. Brennan then has a talk with Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, Why won't Shalimar tell me about the dream?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? Brennan."  
  
Brennan asked, "Shalimar says that her dream came true. Do you have any idea what it could be?"  
  
Jesse asked, "Well, what did you do to make it come true?"  
  
"Um. Well we were just talking all night long till Shalimar had fallen asleep, and I also fall asleep near her."  
  
"Maybe, that was the dream she had."  
  
Brennan said, "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Jesse said, "Because you were worried that something bad might have happened to you in the dream." Jesse added, "Why you don't you go, and check on Shalimar talk to her about the dream tell her that you know about the dream maybe she tells you."  
  
Shalimar was thinking about what had happened earlier, 'Why this dream came true? Why I had the dream in the first place? The dream might be telling me something I just wait, and see what happens next?' Shalimar goes and talks with Jesse about the dream.  
  
"Jesse, I have been having a dream about Brennan."  
  
"Yeah, I know Brennan told me all about it."  
  
"Brennan, doesn't know the half of it."  
  
"Yeah, He does he just figured it out all by himself, Jesse."  
  
"No, He don't trust me, Jesse."  
  
"Shalimar, It doesn't mean anything right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Shalimar was lying to Jesse, but Shalimar wanted something to happen between her and Brennan. Shalimar goes, and finds Brennan, and has a talk with him. Shalimar said, "Brennan."  
  
"Yeah, Shalimar, I know all about the dream come on tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Shalimar wanted to tell Brennan, but was scared of what he was going to say. So, Brennan told her about the dream.  
  
Brennan said, "Shalimar was the dream about when we were both in bed together."  
  
Shalimar stunned, "Yeah, How did you know?"  
  
Brennan said, "Just though of what happened this morning, and bingo it hit me I realized that was the dream."  
  
"There you're happy now you found out what was the dream, Brennan, Ok times for me go to sleep."  
  
Brennan said, "Oh, come on it's not even that late."  
  
Shalimar yawning, and said , "I'm very sleepy Brennan, I woke up very early in the morning today. I need some rest."  
  
"All right you go ahead, and sleep can I be there with you like this morning."  
  
Shalimar wanted Brennan to be with her in bed. She liked when Brennan was holding her. Shalimar said, "No Brennan, just go."  
  
Shalimar falls asleep, and Brennan close the door. Brennan said, "Man, I sure wish he would have said yes."  
  
****************  
Brennan heads to his room, and falls asleep. Brennan dreams about Shalimar, They were both in bed like that morning it happened, Shalimar leans up to Brennan, and kisses him for a half an hour.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~ Chapter 3 coming soon  
  
Need Comments need to know if it's good or not. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X show or their Characters, and never will. The only thing I own is this story.  
  
~~Dream Continued~~  
  
Brennan kisses Shalimar back, and lays in the bed, he kisses her starting from her neck to her stomach. Shalimar turns Brennan, and starts nibbling his ears, and starts licking his face. ~~Dream Ends~~  
  
"Oh, man what weird dream I had." Brennan gets up from bed, and looks for Shalimar knocks at her door, and comes in.  
  
"Hey, Shal." Brennan repeats her name again "Shal, Are you sleeping?" Shalimar woke up because of his voice.  
  
"You have a reason to wake me up this late?"  
  
"I didn't realize it was that late."  
  
"Well, I'm going back to sleep bye, Brennan."  
  
"No, wait Shalimar I can't sleep."  
  
"Go find Jesse, and bug him he's probably still up."  
  
'Great, I can't sleep,' Brennan went to find Jesse in his room. Brennan asked, "Oh, Jesse, my man. Are you awake?" Brennan looked in his room, and he was sleeping. Brennan hissed, "Hey, Jesse, Jesse."  
  
'I Guess, he's asleep.' Brennan said, "Man, I need something to make me go to sleep."  
  
Brennan decided to watch t.v. he was flipping through the channels. 'There's nothing good on t.v. this late.' He kept on flipping channels, and saw there was a movie on. 'Oh, good a movie,' he thought. Shalimar heard a noise, 'Brennan!' and she woke up. Shalimar went to see what was happening. Shalimar went to see what Brennan was watching t.v. Shal asked, "what you watching?"  
  
He interrupted her question, and said, "Couldn't sleep either? Huh."  
  
"No, you woke me up with that racket."  
  
"I'm watching a movie. Don't know the name of it."  
  
Brennan didn't realize that he was watching a chick flick. Until, She pointed out that it was a chick flick. 'Oh, no it's a chick flick.' Brennan thought it will be a good opportunity to lure her to watch the flick."you want to come, and sit, and watch the movie with me."Brennan said.  
  
"Why not? I'm not sleepy anymore." Said Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar sat down next to Brennan all night. Brennan thought 'maybe if I put my arms around her she will come near me.' Brennan put his arms around Shalimar, She looked at Brennan and said, "What you doing?"  
  
"I'm only resting arms on top of the couch, that's all."  
  
Shalimar watches t.v. with Brennan while he goes to sleep. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps.' Shalimar said, "Let me, go turn off the t.v." Shalimar turned off the t.v. and decided to sleep in the couch near Brennan. Shalimar starts to fall asleep, and begins dreaming.  
  
~~Dream~~  
  
It was a dark and cold evening I was walking in the beach, smelled the air around there, and began to look around the tides of the water was low. 'Its so beautiful here,' I decide to go swimming, and take of my clothes, and walk in the water. Brennan walked to the beach to find me swimming.  
  
"Hey, Brennan, want to come in the water is great?"  
  
Brennan responded, "Sure."  
  
He takes off his clothes, and jumps in the water. We start swimming, and dive into the evening tides. 'He looks good with his shirt off,'She thought. I said, "hey, let's race from here to all the way to that rock over there."  
  
He said, "Bet I can make there before you can."  
  
"Oh, yeah.... let's go then."  
  
We prepare to race "On your mark, get set, go," I swim as fast as I could. Brennan swims with all his might, but all of a sudden I was at the finish line. Brennan said, "No, fair."  
  
"Yes, it is fair, yes, I won."  
  
"You won only because of your powers."  
  
"You're saying I'm not that good. Oh you're going to get it." I started to throw water at him. He started to throw water at me. I said, "ok, ok, ok Brennan stop," he stopped, and said, "so, what you want to do?"  
  
"I just want to swim," he looked at me, and put his hands around me. "Hey, Shal did I tell you, that you look pretty when you swim."Brennan started to kiss me passionately, he grabbed my arms, and caress them.  
  
~~Dream End ~~  
  
Shalimar had woken up after that dream she looked at Brennan. He was still sleeping 'oh my gosh, but I can't be falling for Brennan.' It was really late Shalimar couldn't sleep she decides to go get something to eat. Meanwhile, Brennan was asleep dreaming of Shalimar too.  
  
~~Dream~~  
  
I stood in front of Shalimar's Room thinking. 'ok, Brennan, don't mess this up now.' I knock, and enter the room. Shalimar said, "hey, just about ready to go."  
  
She grabs her purse, and comes with me. Shalimar said, "hey, Jesse, were going out ok."  
  
Jesse said, "all right then." ~~To Be Continued~~ Need comments please 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X show or the Characters I only own this story.  
  
**Dreams  
** Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short but I was busy I think I have only two chapters to go.  
  
Brennan woke up he looked around to see Shalimar gone. _'Where could she had gone to?'_ he thought.  
  
He shouted, "Shalimar!" Shalimar heard him calling her name.  
  
"Yeah, Bren." She responded.  
  
"Where are you?" Bren asked  
  
"I'm in the kitchen," Shalimar whispered, Brennan went to the kitchen.  
  
"Your still awake," He said.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Shal responded, "You Bren."  
  
Brennan responded, "Me either, why you think it is we both can't sleep?"  
  
"Something's on our mind and can't seem to let it out," Shalimar said.  
  
Brennan responded, "That's why we got to have a talk about what's going on inside our heads."  
  
They didn't want to tell each other their dreams because they were scared that if they told their feelings one of their hearts would be broken. They both came to the conclusion to talk things out they stayed up all night long.  
  
_'Look at her, her clothes look amazing, her eyes are so beautiful.'_ Brennan thought. He couldn't stop thinking about Shalimar and didn't pay attention to a word to what she was saying.  
  
"So, Bren how about a little game? Shalimar asked.  
  
"Brennan!" She shouted, "Hello, are you there?" She snapped her fingers trying to get his attention. He had drifted off their for a sec.  
  
"Oh, sorry Shal what were you saying?" He said. "You weren't paying attention to a word I was saying." Shal replied. "Yeah, I was," Brennan responded.  
  
"Really, then what was I saying." Shal shocked.  
  
"Um..." he said. He paused for an minute trying to think what to say.  
  
"Well, you see weren't, so where was I oh, yeah do you want to play a game?" She said.  
  
They were deciding on what game they should play instead they came up with nothing to play at this hour. So they were just there in the table looking at each other for the whole night and playing Footsie.  
  
TBC  
  
Need comments please 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X show or the Characters I only own this story.  
  
Dreams Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Think next Chapter is the Last one.  
  
_'Wonder if he notices were playing Footsie,'_ Shalimar thought. They were both looking at each other and their minds were somewhere else. _'I wonder if she's thinking what I'm thinking,'_ Brennan thought. He hold her hands, and leaned over.

Shalimar interrupted, "Hey, Bren." she added, "So, what about the dreams?" Brennan didn't answer her he only leaned more.  
  
"Bren," Shal said. Brennan leaned forward to kiss Shalimar but she interrupted him when she stood up to tell Brennan what is going on. "Brennan come on we have talk!" She yelled.  
  
"About what Shal," Brennan replied. 'What happened I was going to kiss her?' Brennan thought. He had a sad look on his face.  
  
"Hello did you forget our dreams or what's going on with us," Shalimar responded.  
  
"I can't tell you yet not ready, " He answered.  
  
"Not ready, Ready for what I can take the chance," She replied. Shalimar had a happy expression on her face.  
  
"Ok, Here it goes I-I- was dreaming about going to the movies," Brennan responded. He had lied about the dream he really didn't want shal to know about his dream.  
  
"That's all your dream was about," Shalimar said. Shalimar's face turned angry right when she heard that.  
  
"You kept me awake for that only, you figured out my dream, and made all that non-sense that you were worried about yourself." Shalimar said. She added, "and now when I want to know about your dream it was all about nothing. I'm going to sleep Brennan you made me so mad."  
  
He felt so bad lying to Shalimar "I promise, I'll tell you later," Brennan whispered. Shalimar had an angry look on her face and didn't say anything to Bren she walked away to her room. Brennan just stood there in shock for what happened.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Jesse woke up, and went to the kitchen. Jesse knocked on the table "Hey, Brennan." he added, "what's up?"

Brennan looked at him, and said, "oh, hi Jesse."

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost." Jesse responded.

"I was about to kiss Shalimar, and she interrupted the moment, and I didn't tell her about my dream." Brennan replied.

"Why you didn't tell her man?" Jesse asked.

"I do want to tell her is that I'm scared of what she thinks about me." Brennan replied.

"Don't worry Brennan she thinks the same way about you." Jesse responded.

He added, "You should go for it."

"Ok, but not now she's angry with we." Brennan said.

"Yeah, because you kept her all morning long without telling her your dream." Jesse responded.

Brennan went to tell Shalimar how he feels. He went to her room he opened it. He saw Shalimar was sleeping he decided to let her sleep. So he closed the door, and went outside. '_So, I need to get my mind off Shalimar for a while.'_ He thought. He stepped out for awhile.  
  
Brennan got in the car, and drove he kept on driving around in circles trying to think about how to tell Shalimar. He spent hours driving when he finalize realize how he was going to do it. He drove back home to get some sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Need Comments Please


End file.
